How the Mighty Fall
by Possesivebastard
Summary: What would happen if Naruto where to die? Who would cry? Would anyone? NaruSasu


"How the Mighty Fall"

Disclaimer: I really don't own so you really son't need to sue.

How could things have gone so wrong? So off course. He wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to keep smiling that stupid ridiculous smile and become the next Hokage. He was supposed to keep smiling. HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GIVE UP! He promised he gave his word... He wanted them to remember his name. He wasn't supposed to get tired. He wasn't supposed to give in...

Why didn't he just keep fighting just a little longer. Why did he do it? Why did he jump into that shot? Why did he save me?... It's still raining... funny it hasn't stopped since...since he left me. That stupid dobe always playing the hero. Always rushing to the aid wether wanted or not.

Why did... he wait so long to-to tell me he... He Loved Me? But-But He PROMISED! He promised he wouldn't leave me... He...He said he would always be there.

They took his light away his smile his innocent expression. They all took it all away... They took Him away from me. They took my light away. Would he be angry with me for making them all pay?... They made him suffer made him wish to die. Made him empty inside... His facade was better than mine. His hurt more than-. He had nothing and they all scorned him. He had done nothing to warned such, but be born. But he- he was always smiling. He was so broken inside.

He.. He was mine. They shouldn't have sent him after me. They knew what I was going to do. They knew and sent him. They knew he died that he was going to die. They knew if he knew what I was planning to do he'd stop me... they knew he'd save me.

He-he was bleeding so badly.. On my hands and cloths he- he was coughing it up that crimson liquid his life. He.. Didn't say it hurt just that it was cold and that I looked so funny. He knew he was dying and all he could do was ask why I was crying... I was crying?... I am still... He- he said he was sorry... he-he'd...his body was wrack with shudders.. I.. I tried to stop the bleeding. THERE WAS TOO MUCH! "Wait please don't leave me.. Please... Naruto.." he was still trying to talk! He had to stop he had to conserve his energy! He- said he was sorry that he was going to break his promise.. You-he can't I... I still needed him... And I think I still do.

His grave is so plain no one would know what he'd done. No one would get to see those smiles. No one would know that I love him. That I love him. I didn't get to tell him I loved him. He had tears streaming done his face. He told me he was tired that.. that he loved me. His eyes closed as if he where going to sleep. His once pained expression now calm and tranquil. He went limp in my arms. My voice was hoarse I hadn't realized I'd been screaming. When I had gotten into the village I had raced as fast as I could I had never in my life run that fast. I had him before a startled Tsunade before she had even realized I was in the room much less the building.

She had looked upon Naruto's bloody figure in my arms and told me to lie him upon he table I did as she asked but not before quickly and deftly flicking off all the items on the desk aside ignoring the shattering of what had fallen with the scattered papers. I set him on the desk ever so gently. But she just looked at him she didn't move to try and help him till I finally shouted at her to do something she did she checked his pulse and then asked me out in to the hall I hadn't understood Naruto was in here not out in the hall. But I followed.

She then told me there was nothing she could do had I brought him sooner or had he been alive just a little longer she could have done something. She then told me not to worry he was in a better place. He lived a full life. But He Hadn't! He Left Me! He Hadn't Become Hokage yet.. She had moved to touch me to try and console me. I had violently shoved past her and ran... just ran unheeding of the raging storm unheeding of the merciless rain. I hadn't returned in time to see as they buried him. I had arrived to late for that but I had returned in time to see as everyone moved on as though they hadn't just lost him as though they hadn't just taken him away.

I-I feel so empty now as though I'm lost in unending night I haven't felt like this in a long time he took this feeling away and filled me with his light and now he's gone and I'm empty again I hate it. I'll join him my beloved my love soon but first for a gift. He loved this village with all his being almost more than me... or so I like to pretend. He cherished his friends dearly and yet they cared nothing for him. Not even that bastard Kakashi or Iruka. Had they shed a pretty tear it was likely at the funeral because they showed no remorse they felt nothing but they will.

They will feel the pain for taking Naruto away from me...

You know Naruto I'm tired too, I sent them to you. Do you like them? If they make you sad I'll kill them again..ok. Are you smiling? Are you smiling for me Naruto? Do you still love me? It's suppose to hurt isn't it? Dying. Am I not pressing this blade hard enough... Or maybe my wrists don't get enough blood. Suddenly everything is light I can feel it now. Did it feel like this Naruto? I made them pay. Everyone who hurt you.

I'm coming Naruto.. I'm making you keep your promise you can never leave me.. Ever. I won't let you I'll follow you to hell itself if I have to. No one can keep you away from me. I promise I won't let anything hurt you again Naruto I save you this time I'll protect you this time.

Guess what. I almost forgot to tell you I finally beat Itsuke, He seemed so weak. It was an accident really he had been heading into the village as I was finishing your gift. He had tried to stop me from finishing your gift, are they being nice to you? He had tried to fight but he was so slow I have never seen him so weak. How the mighty fall eh Naruto? I told you I'd beat him.

I can see it again blood I had spent so long cleaning up for you and now look I'm covered in it again. I'm sorry again Naruto I'm just gonna lie down a minute. I bet you can't believe it The great Uchiha Sasuke dirty. Are you gonna make jokes Naruto?

Do you still love me Naruto? I don't know what went wrong but next time can we get a happily ever after? Next time I'll tell you I love you ok. Are you waiting or enjoying your gift. I sent them all the whole village now you have nothing to miss. I'll see you when I wake ok Naruto?

Will you stay with me this time? Will you smile for me Naruto? I love you.

End.

Hi I was just fishing for inspiration and wrote this. I Like the Naruto / Sasuke and quiet a few others I'm marking this as R or rather M because to be safe. Sorry for making Sasuke sound a little crazy just thought it went good with the story. Well let me know what ya think ok? Well Bye.


End file.
